Mii Brawler (Smash 5)
The '''Mii Brawler makes it's second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. One of the Mii Fighters alongside Mii Swordfighter, Mii Gunner, Mii Mage, and Mii Athlete. The Mii Brawler utilizes powerful melee-oriented attacks and generally has high speed and attack powers. The Mii Brawler has access to three Mii Specializations: Mii Monk, Mii Kickboxer, and Mii Grappler. Changes from Smash 4 *Mii Brawler loses the Neutral Special default "Shot Put" in exchange for "Blasting Punch". Shot Put went to the default Neutral Special for the Mii Athlete. Moveset Special Custom Set A Mii Monk Move Set Mii Kickboxer Move Set Mii Grappler Move Set Final Smash Note: Mii Brawler shares the same Final Smashes with it's Mii Specializations. Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Backflips, then performs a crane pose. (Up) *Performs two kung fu poses in a row. (Left) *Punches twice towards the screen. (Right) *(Mii Brawler) Cracks knuckles and jumps up slightly as it stretching. (Mii Monk) Folds hands as if in prayer and closes eyes. (Mii Kickboxer) Does a thumbs up towards the camera. (Mii Grappler) Flexes muscles and grins at the camera. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Punches fist into the air. *''Cracks fists and smiles.'' *''Punches towards the screen and smiles.'' On Screen Appearance *The Mii Brawler punches in to the stage. *''Descends down from the top with a landing punch.'' *''Comes from the side and holds up hands in victory.'' Victory Animations Note: Mii Brawler shares the same Victory Poses with it's Mii Specializations. *Punches many times toward the screen, then poses. *Does a punch and kick combo, and poses. *Cartwheels into the foreground, does a roundhouse kick, and poses. *''Punches into the air a few times and then holds up hands as if in victory while smiling.'' *''Mii Brawler flips a few times and then punches at the screen; cracking it.'' *''Mii Brawler performs a few stretches and then punches forward.'' Losing Animations *Mii Brawler claps his/her hands while looking forward. *''Mii Brawler hangs his/her in shame.'' *''Mii Brawler appears to be busy and rocking back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the second half of the riff of "You Will Know Our Names", the battle theme used in Xenoblade Chronicles when fighting a unique monster. Idle Poses *Takes different fighting stances. *Unclenches fists and moves them downward. *''Holds out his fist which shakes with anticipation.'' *''Makes a "Come here" motion with a finger.'' Trophies Mii Brawler's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mii Brawler Unlock: Classic Mode Mii Brawler (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Mecha Suit Mii Brawler(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Streetclothes Mii Monk Unlock: Boss Battle Console Mii Kickboxer Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mii Grappler Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge Omega Blitz Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Mii Parade Unlock: Unlock all Mii Brawler's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters